I'm Here
by degrassibear
Summary: ONE SHOT!  Eli refuses to let Clare spend the night.  Clare wants to know why.  Please read and reveiw!


Hey everyone! So I really hope you guys like this because it's really something different for Eli, but I really like the idea. This will be a one shot ONLY because honestly I don't know what else I could write for this. Anyway, I'm nervous about putting this in print, so I really hope you guys like it. Please review! I love you guys! So I guess on with the story!

Clare's POV:

_Prologue:_

_I don't see his problem! Eli and I have had such an amazing relationship for six months now and he won't let me sleep over! Every time I ask he gets all weird and tells me another time would be best. Maybe he just doesn't want me there. I don't know, but I'm going to find out._

_End Prologue._

I slowly climbed the steps to Eli's house trying to ignore my shaky hands. Tonight I was throwing an ultimatum. Either I stay over or it's over.

I knocked on the door and waited for Eli to answer. I heard someone walking to the door, so I take that as a good sign. He opened the door, but frowned when he say me, "Clare? What are you doing here?"

I take a deep breath, "Can I stay tonight?"

Eli shook his head, "Clare, you can't"

"Why not?" I ask.

He looks down, "Clare, I just … I can't explain."

I look in his eyes, "Then it's over."

Eli looks sadden, "Clare no. Please, please no."

I start to walk away, "Eli, if you can't let me spend one night and you won't even give me a reason, its over."

Eli called out to me, but it was a whimper, "Don't go…"

I turned around and looked at him with a questioning glare, "So I can stay?"

He nodded, but he still looked sad, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

, , , , , , , ,

Eli leads me into his house and Cece walks in the room, "Clare dear, are you staying?" She sounded just as worried as Eli.

I nod, "If that's okay?"

She smiles, "Yeah, of course. Eli, could you give me a minute with Clare?"

"Mom." He warns.

She looks at him as if they are communicating, "Eli, just go upstairs."

He nods and walks up the stairs slowly. Cece turns to me as we sit on the couch, "Clare, I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" I say.

She takes in a breath, "There is a reason Eli never wanted you to stay over."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

She looks down for a moment but looks back at me, "Clare ever since Julia died, Eli has had some problems with being alone. Especially at night."

"Is that it? That's why he pushed me away?" I try not to sound unsympathetic.

She shakes her head, "Clare it's really bad. Every night I have to sit in there with him until he falls asleep. If I even let go of his hand he just looses it."

Oh. I had no idea. I mean I figured things would be bad for a while but it's been at least a year, "Cece, I didn't- I mean I had no idea. Is it okay if I stay now? Or should I go? I don't want to make him uncomfortable …"

Cece shook her head, "No, you should stay. Just be careful with him tonight, he will need you all night."

I nod, "I'll take good care of him."

She smiles, "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight."

, , , , , , , , , ,

I opened Eli's door to find him lying shirtless in his pajama pants. I smiles and walked over to him to kiss his forehead. He smiled, "So cats out of the bag?" He tried to joke.

I nodded, "Eli its okay, I can handle it."

He shook his head, "If it's too much, you can leave. I will understand."

I sit down next to him on the bed and take his face in my small hands, "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

He smiled, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

, , , , , , , , , ,

Eli and I had been watching TV for the past few hours, but he had been yawning like crazy. So as nervous as I was, I looked up at him, "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

He nods, but looks really unhappy, "Clare, promise me whatever happens, you won't leave."

I nod, "I'm not leaving."

Eli turns off the TV and I get out of bed, but he grasps my arm, "Where are you going?" He sounds panicked.

I kiss his hand, "Just to change, I'll be right back."

"Swear?" He asks.

"I swear." I grab a tee shirt and a pair of sweats and head to the bathroom, but Eli calls for me.

"Don't leave." He asks.

"Eli, I can't change in here." I argue.

"Please? I'll keep my eyes closed. Just don't leave me alone." He begs.

"Close your eyes." I tell him as I change as quickly as possible.

When I finish, I crawl back into bed with him. I see he's shaking and I pull his head to my chest. I run my hands through his hair, "Shhh, I'm here. Relax."

He presses his face tighter to me, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head, "No. It's okay. Just relax. I'm not going anywhere."

I feel him smile, "You're precious Clare."

"As are you." I stroke his hair slowly tightening my grip on him.

Eli shivers a little, "Baby do you have any more blankets?" I ask.

Eli points to the closet in his room, "In there."

I start to get up, but he catches my arm, "Hurry, please."

I nod and kiss his cheek, "I'm right here, I'll just be one second."

I hurry over to grab a blanket and lay back down on the bed, spreading the blanket over us, "Better?" I ask.

He nods, "Thank you Clare."

I smile, "Goodnight Eli."

He kisses my lips for the first time tonight, "You are beautiful Clare."

I pulled his face up right next to mine, "You are the most beautiful man I have ever met. No matter what."

He smiled, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too."


End file.
